disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: lightgray; font-style: italic; font-size: 110%; font-weight: normal"|General Statistics |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Attraction Type |Parade |} Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade premiered on February 16, 2013, at Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World, Florida. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes seven floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland Flights of Fantasy Parade and Mickey’s Soundsational Parade at Disneyland in California. Parade Units *'Mickey’s Adventure Kingdoms:' The parade starts with Pedro from Saludos Amigos in “Airplane Take Wonder”, Airplane Red is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey and Prince Mickey from The Prince and the Pauper drives a Kingdoms named “Adventure of King”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto, Clarabelle, Max Goof, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Clarice, Chip ‘n’ Dale, Roger Rabbit and Duffy also sing and dance along with him Three Blind Mouseketeers from Three Blind Mouseketeers Tod and Copper from The Fox and the Hound. *'Pinocchio Clock and Music Box (Pinocchio Unit):' Based on the 1940 animated film. The float features Pinocchio next to his good friends Geppetto’s & Honest John and Gideon, and attached to the float are Dutch puppet, a French puppet and four performers. With four 2 Russian Girl puppet and 2 Russian Men puppet spring-loaded stilts, and a performer in a Clock bringing up the rear. Hanging behind the unit are Ballerina Ballet on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the Ballerina Ballet to perform amazing bungee tricks. *'Magical Music Last World (Disney Princess Unit):' On a Magic the Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Tiana from The Princess and the Frog. *'Simba Jungle Fly:' Based on the 1967 and 1994 and 1999 animated film. Young Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba who had an apple in his mouth, a live-action Timon The Lion King and Baloo and Mowgli The Jungle Book and Terk Tarzan. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a lifesized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are 4 Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform Woman Flying Trapeze From Cirque du Soleil La Nouba . *'Aurora Music Sky Dream (Sleeping Beauty Unit):' Based on the 1959 animated film. Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip rides atop a Forest float dominated by a Maleficent Dragon. Eight dancing the ballroom, and Magic lead the giant float down Main Street. The addition of the float is Jaq and Gus from Cinderella. The Three bicycle Animal Forest bird and rabbit and owl brings up the rear of the float. *'Mulan Joy and Dance Lion (Mulan Unit):' Based on the 1998 animated film. It’s carrying a live-action Mulan and Mushu. A giant animatronic Shan Yu sits on the back of the unit atop a Dance Lion and Swing Dragon, and music from the masterpiece itself Dance Lion and joyful China, music too! Li Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po entertain the crowd, while First Ancestor are pushing stylized giant animatronic, a pair of The Emperor of China, and four ‘jumping’ Cri-Kee entertain the crowd. The Woman China climb atop Dragon Boat Swings on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Rapunzel Kingdom Celebration (Tangled Unit):' Based on the 2010 animated film. Rapunzel’s tower dances atop a giant float raining with Snuggly Duckling Inn. The Flynn Rider leads his dancing team, which is formed of The Pub Thugs dancer. A Pascal the float ending. *'Parade Stop Song- "Ever Ever After" from Enchanted performed by Jordan Pruitt.' Dancers dance with gold ribbons, Acrobats performs on all floats (except Sleeping Beauty unit), where the dancers dance with Pink Girl and Blue Boy Napkins and (except Tangled unit), where the dancers dance with gold Lights fly. Show facts *'Show run:' February 16, 2013 - Present *'Show length:' Approximately 25 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop song:' An upbeat version of Jordan Pruitt. Ever Ever After from Enchanted and Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. *'Other Songs Featured:' **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Mickey Mouse Club March"'' **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"I've Got No Strings" / "Give a Little Whistle" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" / "When You Wish Upon a Star"'' **'PRINCESSES UNIT:' ***''"Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Almost There" / "So This Is Love" / "Beauty and the Beast"'' **'JUNGLE UNIT:' ***''"Trashin' the Camp" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)"'' **'SLEEPING BEAUTY UNIT:' ***''"I Wonder" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "Hail to the Princess Aurora"'' **'MULAN UNIT:' ***''"Reflection"/ "Honor to Us All" / "I'll Make a Man Out of You" / "A Girl Worth Fighting For"'' **'TANGLED UNIT:' ***''"When Will My Life Begin?" / "I've Got a Dream" / "I See the Light"'' Main Chorus Lyrics *It's a Party celebration *So come on, come on, come on *Let's go Dance, *Take a festival on imagination *come on, come on, come on *It's a Happy new year, *You worlds of Disney, *Magic Kingdom Carnival, *So come on, come on *A Festival of Fantasy *Whoa, whoa - hey, hey, hey *Whoa, whoa - hey, hey! Show Stop Lyrics *'Fauna:' Oh, I just love happy endings. *'Woman Singing:' *Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true *Deep down inside we want to believe they still do *In our secretest heart, *it's our favourite part of the story *Let's just admit we all want to make it too *'CHORUS:' *Ever ever after *If we just don't get it our own way *Ever ever after *It may only be a wish away *'Clopin:' Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colours of sounds, so many changing moods. *'Aladdin:' Genie, you're free! *'Man Singing: ' *Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve *Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe *Unafraid, unashamed *There is joy to be claimed in this world *You even might wind up being glad to be you *'Triton:' She really does love him, doesn't she, Sebastian? *'Sebastian:' Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives. *'Triton: '''You - always say that? sighs Then I guess there's just one problem left. *'Sebastian:' And what's that, Your Majesty? *'Triton:' How much I'm going to miss her. *'CHORUS:' *Ever ever after *Though the world will tell you it's not smart *Ever ever after *The world can be yours if you let your heart *Believe in ever after *'CHORUS:' *Certain as the sun *Rising in the east *Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme *Beauty and the beast! *'Men and Women Singing:' *To ever ever after *Forever could even start today *Ever ever after *Maybe it's just one wish away *Your ever ever after *'CHORUS:' *Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme *Beauty and the beast! *'CHORUS:''' *Oh, for ever ever after Voice Cast Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Fauna Elan Garfias - Pinocchio Joel McCrary - Baloo Barbara Dirikson - Flora Tress MacNeille - Merryweather Rob Paulsen - Jaq Corey Burton - Gus Eddie Murphy - Mushu Brad Garrett - Hook-Hand Thug Category:Parades Category:Magic Kingdom Attractions Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Pages by Mochlum